Rain & Warmth
by crystal wolfP
Summary: A valentine gift to some ppl...Lily is having a flu, but loves the coldness...what will james do?
1. Rain and Warmth

Rain and Warmth  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter characters. ******************************************************  
  
*sniff* *sniff* ".Achooo!" *sniff* "Oo. I hate colds" complained the fiery hair fifth year as she cocooned herself in a thick blanket by the window.  
  
It was a Hogsmeade weekend so the others were out. It was soon after they had left when it started to rain.  
  
Lily leaned on the window panel, feeling its coldness. With every raindrop pattering on the glass, the feeling was nice and smoothing.  
  
"Achoo!" She wrapped herself tighter, looking out as the rain fell, listening to its rhythm.  
  
"I don't think sitting by the cold window would help cure a cold when you're suppose to be near somewhere warm such as the fireplace, Lily" came a voice. A very familiar voice that is, a voice that comes from a boy with unruly black hair, blue eyes, a mischievous yet caring face, whose height is about a head taller than Lily and has a darn good built.How she knew about it is a secret.  
  
"Hi James, shouldn't you be in Hogsmeade with the others?" she asked without bothering to turn around to look at him.  
  
"Nah.Wanted to get some decent sleep for once. It's very difficult when you have Prefect duties, Marauder duties and MOST of all Sirius and Peter sleeping in the same dorm." Came the reply as he walked and sat infront of her. Lily nearly burst out laughing but managed to keep in control. A small laugh escaped from her mouth.  
  
"For FIVE years and NOW I hear you complaining. I as starting to think you snored too if you didn't."  
  
James give her a 'hurt' look, "Lily, how could you even have a slightest thought of me snoring when you know I don't. Who do you think you have been sleeping with for the past four years?"  
  
"James, that is Achooo! Disgusting." as she grabbed a tissue and blew hard.  
  
"You should really go see Pomfrey. Your nose is as red as your hair."  
  
"Go see her, miss a lovely day like this and having to drink the nasty Pepper-up potion? No way."  
  
"Fine but lets get you to a warmer place. It's cold here."  
  
"No, I like it here."  
  
"Lily?"  
  
"No"  
  
"Lily, come on. You will miss class if you don' keep warm and cure your flu" thinking that Lily would since she was very concern about lessons.  
  
"No. I AM keeping warm. See this blanket here? It's for doing so if you didn't know James. I'm not exactly undressed to cover up"  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Thank you.."  
  
James stood up and walked passed her, or at least that was what Lily thought. A sudden coldness invaded her skin followed by warmth. A pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist and arms.  
  
"Let go of me! Who ever you are or I'll hex you to China!"  
  
"Relax Lily! It's only me"  
  
"James! Don't do that will you? And can you Please let go of me. I'm not exactly dressed properly if you didn't notice."  
  
Lily was only dressed in a satin night gown.  
  
"Why are you wearing that if you are having a cold and should be wearing some warm clothes?" James ask, not letting go, burying his face into her hair and inhaling her scent.  
  
Lily blushed from the gesture and replied " It's comfortable."  
  
"So is it here." making Lily blush even harder but she began to lean on him. His warmth was so comforting and the cold seemed to blend in perfectly, creating a great sensation. Lily snuggled closer to James as he held her closer.  
  
After a little while, Lily's breathing became lighter, so James thought she was asleep. He whispered softly to her, "I love you Lily" and kissed her lightly on her forehead. Before sleep took over, a soft whisper was heard.  
  
"I love you too James"  
  
The end ************************************************************* A/n: A Valentine fanfic to all couples secretly in love...May have an epilogue..remember "Love does not need to be said out sometimes." and " Don't take the people around you for granted.."..sincerely, Tian Qing 


	2. Getting Caught

Rain & Warmth – Epilogue  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter does NOT belong to me...  
  
A/n: It's AU for what the 5th book says about Lily and James...  
  
Gryffindor Common Room  
  
Sirius, Remus, Arabelle and Samantha had just came back from Hogsmeade.  
  
"Thanks for the drinks guys!" Arabelle said as Sam came down from the girls' dorm.  
  
"Did any of you see Lily? She's supposed to be in the dorm."  
  
"And James is supposed to be in our dorm sleeping too," said Remus after checking the boys' dorm. "Let's check out the Prefects' Common Room"  
  
"I'll bring James invisibility cloak just in case.."  
  
****************************************************************** So, you can guess what position Lily and James were found in... (Whispering)  
  
"Finally! Those two are together..."  
  
"Yes, and no more of those 'unobvious' shameless flirting between those two"  
  
"Shhh...! Someone get the camera quick! I have got to get a photo of this."  
  
*click* *flash* *click* *flash*  
  
"Padfoot turn off the flash! You'll wake them up!"  
  
James begun to stir, "Quick! You three get under the cloak"  
  
* Yawn * *blink blink* (sees Sirius with the camera smiling 'innocently')  
  
"Lily... Lily wake up!"  
  
"James, keep quiet. It's too comfortable to be awake..." Lily said as she yawn and snuggled more into James's chest.  
  
"Yup, it's VERY comfortable in James's arms, but you should try his bed Lily. It's even better... especially if James is in it too." "SIRIUS!?" Lily jumped up fully awake now.  
  
"Yes Lily dear?"  
  
"What are you doing here? What did you see?"  
  
"Oh... just two of my bestfriends getting cozy together finally after practically 5 years of sneak glances, obsession talks... Oh yes! And I've got a photo to wash and I probably need thousands of copies. After all, the whole school would LOVE to know about it and who know? Maybe Dumbledore may even set up a celebration? The staffs would be happy to know that it's time to collect some galleons... well most of the staffs anyway."  
  
"Padfoot you're mumbling. What are you talking about?  
  
"While you two were being oblivious, the staffs... or rather the ENTRIE school have been betting on how long it would take for you two to get together."  
  
(behind Sirius)  
  
"That reminds me! I get to collect 10 galleons from Peter!"  
  
"Arabelle?" Lily called out to nowhere as she didn't see her. "Oops"  
  
James quickly pulled out his wand. "Accio invisibility cloak"  
  
The cloak then flew from behind of Sirius, uncovering the previously hidden trio smiling sheepishly.  
  
"Get ready to run like you never ran before," Remus muttered to the others as Lily too pulled out her wand from nowhere.  
  
"Right you are Moony...NOW!" Sirius shouted as they tried to run out of the range of the couple's spells...  
  
The End  
  
A year since the upload of the pervious chapter... So once again, I wish all a HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY!!! 


End file.
